the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Padme on Kamino
Padme yanked on the chain connecting her to Jabba. She screamed “Let me go! I am a queen!” Jabba chuckled. He knew there was no way she could possible escape. Padme expected the trapdoor to fall and drop her into the rancor pit at any moment, but it never came. Suddenly, someone shot at Padme, hitting the chain and breaking it. She grabbed the opportunity to run up the stairs and out of the throne room. She was pursued by an army of bounty hunters and guards. One of the bounty hunters caught up and tried to punch her. She spun around and kicked him in the crotch and took his blaster, shooting the three behind him. As the front gate closed, she slid underneath it out into the scorching desert. Panting, she saw some Jawas looting a speeder near the gate and fired at them. They ran in fright. She hobbled over to the speeder and took off to Mos Eisley. When she arrived, she realised that she was still in her slave garb that had been given to her, more forced onto her, by Jabba. “Nevermind that,” She thought, “I have more urgent issues, like transportation off this shithole they call a planet.” Knowing she could probably use her body to make some money, she went into the cantina and posed as a prostitute. Almost immediately, a man with a ratty grey beard and rotted teeth approached her. He asked “How much?” to which Padme replied “1000 credits.” “Okay.” he replied. They walked out of the cantina and entered a small, unused room in the hallway. Padme began to take off her bra. The man approached her, pushing her up against the wall. Suddenly Padme drew the blaster she took from the bounty hunter back at the palace and shoved it to his throat. “Give me your money. All of it.” Surprised and scared, the man threw a pouch to the ground and cowered in the corner. Padme opened the pouch, and after confirming it contained credits, shot the man three times in the chest. She then walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. She walked up to a nearby shop and inquired about clothes, to which the store owner replied. “Here, take them, free. You seem to be in desperate need.” Padme thanked the generous old lady and was on her way to the hangar. When she arrived, she saw a man who looked to be a pilot leaning on a wall outside one of the hangar bays. She inquired about a ride to Naboo and the man accepted her offer of 1000 credits for safe transport. As they walked into the hangar, an oddly familiar ship sat in the middle. Shrugging it off as something she had seen on Coruscant, she walked towards it. The man she thought was her pilot suddenly bolted away and Padme felt a gun barrel to her back. “Forward.” commanded the man with the blaster. Suddenly, Padme remembered the ship. She had seen it landing at Jabba’s palace months before, soon after her enslavement. It belonged to Jango Fett, one of the most feared bounty hunters in the Galaxy. She knew it. She was being taken back to Jabba, where he would surely be furious and would punish her heavily. Jango put binders around Padmes wrist and ankles and a shock collar around her neck. “Don’t try anything funny.” Jango commanded. He stripped her naked and checked her clothes for weapons. Finding only the blaster, he threw them out the back of the ship and closed the hatch. He then pressed a button, shocking Padme and knocking her unconscious. When she awoke, she was in a strange, white, chrome room. “This is definitely not Jabba’s Palace.” she thought to herself. Wondering where she was, she sat up. The shock collar and ankle binders were gone so all that remained was the binders on her wrist. She still hadn't been given new clothes, so she remained naked sitting on the floor of the room. The door opened and two guard looking men were at the door. “Get up.” they commanded and she did. They grabbed her and led her down a hall past other rooms looking the same as hers into a room labeled “Interrogation”. The room was furnished with four semicircles protruding from the walls and a small hole containing a rounded metal spike in the middle. There was also a large, metal, table with a chair on either side. Jango was sitting on one side of the table. On his side there was a screen with many complex controls on it. “Sit.” said Jango and Padme sat across from him at the table. “Now Miss Amadala, we can do this one of two ways. You can tell me what I need to know or I can force it out of you. Which do you choose?” “What do you want to know?” Padme spat out at Jango. “Everything there is to know about being Queen of Naboo. Everything from security detail to their actions and influence in the senate.” “I’ll never tell you any of that!” Padme couldn’t do it. Even to save her life. She would be putting even more lives at risk. “Very well,” replied Jango. “Put her up.” He commanded the guards in the room. They grabbed her by the arms and dragged her back to the wall with the strange equipment. “No!” she screamed. “Let me go! Get off of me!” “Miss Amadala, you have chosen the hard way. We will now have to extract the information with pain. Procede guards.” They began to remove Padmes binders and they put her hands in either one of the top semi circles. The then did the same with her feet. The hole lined up exactly with her butt and the guards attached a metal strap over her waist. They then took another rounded metal spike and shoved it through the hole in the front of the metal strap and into her vagina. “You can’t do this!” cried Padme. “I am a very powerful person! I will have your heads for this!” The guards continued emotionless while Jango smirked from behind the table. After they finished strapping her in, they returned to their original locations in the room. “Padme, what I am about to do is hit a button that will send extremely high voltage electricity starting in your vagina throughout your whole body. It is extremely painful according to previous users and is extremely effective." "I won't tell you shit!" Jango tapped the screen and Padme screamed. She shook and thrashed around against the wall, her breasts shaking violently. "Shall we increase the voltage Padme?" Asked Jango. "Go ahead. My lips are sealed." "I will break you Padme. There is no way out of this." Jango tapped the screen a few more times and Padme began shrieking and screaming once again. She thrashed around, in immense pain, and continued screaming. Jango stopped the electricity again. "Have you reconsidered Padme?" "Not a chance." "Then let's try something new." Jango tapped the screen again. "Now what is happening Padme is the metal spike behind your butt is slowly moving forwards. Eventually, it will begin to slowly insert itself into your butt. It will continue forwards until either I stop it or until it comes close enough to the one in your vagina to send electrical shocks between the two. Trust me, this will be extremely painful." Padme felt the spike begin to enter her butt. Try as she might, she couldn't avoid it in any way. Padme began moaning as it moved along. "Padme just imagine the pain you will be in when the spikes make contact. Now will be nothing in comparison." Her moans became louder as the spike moved farther up her butt. Suddenly, she screamed louder than ever before. The spikes had made contact and Jango was right, all of her previous suffering was nothing in comparison. Through her screams she yelled "Stop! Stop! I'll do what you want! Make it stop!" "Ah here we go. At last. I knew you couldn't handle it. Now, what do you wish to tell me?" "Everything" replied Padme. "Guards! Bring her down!" The bindings released and Padme fell to the floor. The guards dragged her to the chair and forced her to sit. "Now Padme, what do you have to tell me?" After four hours of telling Jango everything, Padme was brought back to her cell. She collapsed on the floor and instantly fell asleep. The next day, Padme awoke to find herself strapped into a chair that was leaned back. She couldn't move. As she looked around, she saw doctors and clones. "Clones!" she thought. "I'm on Kamino!" her satisfaction in having figured that out was soon replaced with dread as she put two and two together. "Jango wanted to know everything about being queen. I am in a clone lab. They're making a clone of me to send back as me!" Padme tried to jump up but she was strapped down. One of the Kamionian doctors stabbed a syringe into her arm and took a blood sample. Another, noticing she was awake, gave her another shot, causing her to fall unconscious. She awoke hours later to more guards in her cell. Except this time there were four of them. They threw a hood over her head and immediately placed a shock collar on her neck and bindings on her wrists. She was led down a maze of hallways until they reached what she assumed was their destination. It was white room again, except this time it had bindings hanging from the ceiling and bindings on the floor. The guards put both her hands in the ones above her and her feet in the ones below. Suddenly Padme realized what was happening. "I'm being executed." she thought. "I'm being executed!" She began to try and resist, but that was met with a violent shock from the collar around her neck. She stopped moving. Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers in the room. "Padme Amadala! You are here because it is time for your termination. You have a choice of which method you would like to end your life. You may be executed by firing squad, hanging, electrocution, or all at once. What do you choose?" Padme tried to think. She tried to decide what would be the most painless way out. Would it be firing squad? "No, they'd shoot at my chest, not my head." She murmured "What about all of them?" Suddenly, everyone began moving. Padme realized, she had said it out loud! She was now going to be shot, electrocuted, and hanged! "You have chosen all methods at once. That is by far the most painful method available. Your termination is scheduled to begin in 15 minutes and end in no more than one hour. If it goes beyond that, then you will be taken down and re-executed at a later date." Said the voice over the speaker. A hood was placed back over Padmes head and all she could hear was shuffling feet and cocking weapons. A guard slid a cold metal ring around her neck and locked it into place. He then shoved a metal rod into both her butt and vagina, presumably for the electrocution. Five minutes had past. "I have ten minute left. Ten minutes to live." Thought Padme. "In an hour I'll be dead. No don't think like that. I will survive. And then I'll have just another execution, probably even more painful than this will be." Five minutes left. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Five minutes." After five minutes was up, the hood was removed and the voice came back over the speaker. "Padme Amadala your execution will begin immediately after this message. You are to be terminated by a lethal combination of electrocution, suffocation, and shooting. If your execution should take longer than 45 minutes, it will be stopped and rescheduled. Before you are terminated, would you like to say anything?" "No, I have nothing to say. Please, make this quick." "Your termination will commence in 3... 2... 1... Commence!" Everything happened at once. She fell and began suffocating, the metal rods began to electrocute her and the blaster shots began to rip through her back. She screamed and cried as this happened. She shook violently and uncontrollably thrashed around. Suddenly she fell limp. "Cease fire!" We're the last words she heard. The gunfire stopped. The noose released and the electricity stopped flowing. A doctor ran up to her body that was standing in the middle of the room where it had been restrained earlier and said "Padme Amadala has been successfully terminated!"